15 Things To Do At WalMart
by VampireApple
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker decide to have some fun at WalMart. Slight DS fluff. COMPLETE! At long last.
1. The Lists

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

Chapter one: The Lists

Quote of the chapie: "One way for surviving high school: keep your head down and your mouth shut. That way nobody knows you even exist unless they crash into you on accident."- Unknown

~*~

It all started early on a hot June day. Actually, that's a lie. The planning started before school was out, but that's boring, so the story starts the day the plan went into action. Any way, at seven o'clock in the morning on June 22nd Danny and Tucker showed up at Sam's house and knocked on the front door. Now, if it had been any other day then this day Danny and Tucker would be dead men walking. Please excuse the pun on Danny's part. The author just likes that expression.

Sam opened the door, her facial expression mirroring the serous ones of Danny and Tucker's.

"Do you have the lists?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled and held up two pieces of paper, handing one to Sam who took it, and Tucker held up his PDA.

"What about the walkie-talkies?"

Both boys held up theirs as Sam held up her's.

"Good," Sam smirked. "Let's get going before my parents wake up."

"Are we taking your car?" Tucker asked, hopeful.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Specter Speeder?" Danny asked, acting shocked.

"Nothing. Its just Sam's Ferrari is so much better and cooler," Tucker replied off handedly. Danny frowned and Sam laughed.

"Aw, don't worry Danny," Sam said giving Danny a light kiss on the check "I still like your Specter Speeder."

Danny smiled and they all got into Sam's car.

"To Wal-Mart!" the three teens yelled as Sam drove off.


	2. Condoms

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Two: Condoms

Quote for the Chapie: _Skulker breaks a computer _"My computer! Oh, that's Jazz's"- Danny (Danny Phantom)

~*~

The trio stood just inside the Wal-Mart in-front of the sliding doors. When people would walk in wind out blow their hair and cloths dramatically. The person that always greed people looked at them strangely.

Sam took a deep breath. "Smells that boys? That's the smell of chaos waiting to happen."

"Alright. Enough waiting, let's get this show on the road," Danny said impatiently.

"Hold your horses. All right Sam, you take numbers one, four, seven, ten and thirteen. Danny you take two, five, eight, eleven and fourteen. I'll take three, six, nine, twelve, and fifteen. Aw man! I have to take twelve!" Tucker groaned.

Sam and Danny snickered.

"Wanna trade? Sam? Danny? Any one?" Tucker asked weakly.

"No thanks Tuck. I gotta get going," Danny said, walking off.

"Good luck!" Sam called as she ran off.

"Man, some friends I've got," Tucker muttered. Then he wondered off to do his assigned chaotic chores.

In another part of the store, by the pets, Sam was reading number one on her list:

_1. Get 24 boxes of condoms and randomly put them in people's carts when they aren't looking._

"Haha, great," Sam rolled her eyes. Putting the list back into her skirt pocket she bent down to say hello to all the animals. "Aw, you guys are so cute. I'd love you free you. You don't deserver to be trapped in this place. I'll have to come back later though. Right now I have work to do."

With that she walked off to another part of the store. A little while later Sam had a hand held basket filled with twenty-four boxes. She went around the store merrily putting the boxes into random carts. Once she bummed into Tucker who had five bottles of tomato juice and a maniacal grin on his face.

When she was done Sam decided to check in with her partners in chaos.

"Hey, this is Goth One, over."

"Hey Goth one, this is Clueless One, over." Then a loud ringing came through the speaker.

"Clueless One, are you done? Hey, that rhymed! And this is Geek One, over."

"Clueless One, yah I'm almost done."

"Goth One, well I'm done."

"Geek One, aw man you guys. You're beating me. I'm almost done though. Just one more bathroom."

"Clueless One, alright, let's get going then. Over"

Two more overs came though then speakers went dead, just as loud ringing and beeping came from another part of the store.

**~*~**

**Kitty: **Wow, I had just posted this fic, then read some fics and decided to check my email to see if Cherry had emailed me any thing and I saw three incoming emails and thought 'wow, Cherry must've had a lotta stuff to say' and they turned out to be reviews! I was blown over. I was expecting four at the most and here I got thirteen! I love you guys!

PS: Any one who wants to read the list will find it on my bio. Somewhere. Please don't get lost, then sue me. I don't have much money.

**Deleila-** Ha, my first reviewer for the fic. Thanks. Glad cha like it do far, it's not even funny yet. Thanks for your review!

**passing4insane-** They are all about 16. What fun would going to Wal-Mart be with out stirring up trouble? Heh. Thanks for your review.

**tekkenfreek236- **Well I hope cha get a kick outa it. Thanks for you review.

**Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin- **Eh, interesting name cha got there. I like it. And yes, I hate Wal-Mart too. I do, how ever, love Meijer. Such a cool store, always has what I want. Thanks for your review!

**DarkDannyHot**- Eh, that's the shortest one so far, I think. They'll get longer. Thanks for your review!

**jessicajason**- I'm honored you added me to your alert list. Gives me a much needed ego bust. -grins- Thanks for your review.

**Centaurgurl08**- -pats- Don't be too scared, than you can't laugh, ne? -grins- Thanks for the review.

**Bubble Phantom**- Bo-day? Do you mean B-day? If so, happy birthday. Thanks for your review!

**Obsessedwithstabler-** Eh, cute? Not really what I was going for, but I'll take it. Thanks for your review!

**The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks- **Wow, you have a long name, made me laugh, I like it. Heh. Well, intrigued, good, yes? Thanks for your review!

**Fanficaholic**- Interesting eh? Thanks for your review!

**shadowcat86**- You rarely ask for up-dates? Wow, I feel special. Thanks for your review!

**sarah phantom** Ha, now you shall find out. Thanks for your review!


	3. Clocks fixed

BIG THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO TOLD ME I POSTED THE SAME CHAPIE TWICE. THANKS FOR THAT!

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart or Hello Kitty.

Chapter Three: Clocks

Quote for the Chapie: "Well, I stopped hating woman. Now I just hate every one! HAHAHA!"- Tasuki (Fushigi Yuugi)

~*~

Danny walked away from Tucker grinning. He felt sorry for his friend, he really did, but it was just too funny. Laughing out loud and earning some stares Danny made his way to the house wares part of the store.

_2. Set all the alarm clocks in House Wares to go off at 5-minute intervals_

Danny set to work, changing all the clocks. Deciding he had time to sit by, he watched people. Only lady jumped and screamed as a Hello Kitty alarm clock went off next to her on high. Another man swore loudly and his children giggled.

Then an idea came to him. If he set all the clocks to go off on high at the same time, it'd be much more fun. He only had one clock left when his walkie-talkie came to life.

"Hey, this is Goth One, over."

"Hey Goth one, this is Clueless One, over," Danny answered Sam as the last clock went off. Danny sent it an annoyed look and set it.

"Clueless One, are you done? Hey, that rhymed! And this is Geek One, over."

"Clueless One, yah I'm almost done."

"Goth One, well I'm done."

"Geek One, aw man you guys. You're beating me. I'm almost done though. Just one more bathroom."

"Clueless One, alright, let's get going then. Over"

Two more overs came though then speakers went dead, just as loud ringing and beeping came from another part of the store.

Danny laughed at the chaos he had brought to this section of the store.

~*~

**Kitty: **In case any one if wondering, it is never a good idea to lift heavy metal sheep pen gates, then sweep the barn, stay up late, then get up at 7:30 the next morning for golf lessons you'd rather skip.

**Bubble Phantom- **Oh, haha. Please excuse me, I've been sick and slow as a puddle. Thanks for your review!

Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin- I can total see Sam doing all 15 things, but of course she has to drag along her friends. Heh. As for Tucker, well, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for your review!

**Danimister-** Good post about the rating. Thanks for your review!

- Ha! Is that your real screen name? Really funny. Thanks for your review!

**crazymonkey101-** Really? You thought chapie 2 was funny? I personaly like this one, and I hope you do too. Thanks for your review!

**Anna Melnik-** Cute, eh? Thanks for your review!

**Kllrjess-** Woot! First DP fic, eh? Glad I made a good impression. Thanks for your review!

Centaurgurl08- -laughs- It's a really funny list. It's even funnier writing/reading it. Thanks for your review!

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1** Mom and weird? Who ever heard of that? -rolls eyes- Yah, I know what cha mean. Thanks for your review!

**Fanficaholic-** Nah, we tried before, but a mom decided to shop with us. I'm gonna try and do with my best friend for my next birthday. Thanks for your review!

**Deleila-** Wow, thanks. That makes me feel better. -grins- You have a great summer too. Thanks so much for your review!

**shadowcat86-** Glad cha said please then. Thanks for your review!


	4. Tomato Juice

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Four: Tomato Juice

Quote of the Chapie: "There are very few problems that cannot be solved by orders ending with 'or die'."- Alistair J.R. Young

~*~

"Man, some friends I've got," Tucker muttered. He walked over to where the pop was, hoping to find what he was looking for. After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for, tomato Juice.

"Number 3. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms," Tucker muttered to himself. "Better get to work."

Grabbing six containers he headed off to the food court bathrooms. Conveniently no one was around so Tucker got a nice long trail leading to both the men's and woman's bathrooms.

"Man, girls are so lucky. Their bathrooms are so clean! It's not fair," Tucker said, mumbling to himself. Then he saw the first person to see his little trail. It was a middle-aged woman with fading blonde hair. When she saw the trail and where it led to, she screamed.

"Someone's been killed in the bathroom! Help! 911! 911! This is horrible!" then she ran off screaming about the apocalypse.

Tucker just laughed.

Then he went to do the bathrooms by the front doors, passing Sam on the way. When he was done he headed to the bathrooms in the back. When he was done with girls and about to start the boys his walkie-talkies went off.

"Hey, this is Goth One, over."

"Hey Goth one, this is Clueless One, over." Then a load ringing came threw the speaker.

"Clueless One, are you done? Hey, that rhymed! And this is Geek One, over."

"Clueless One, yah I'm almost done."

"Goth One, well I'm done."

"Geek One, aw man you guys. You're beating me. I'm almost done though. Just one more bathroom."

"Clueless One, alright, let's get going then. Over"

Two more overs came though then speakers went dead, just as loud ringing and beeping came from another part of the store.

**~*~**

**Selene 147-** Wah! Cherry, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to call you Luna, DON'T SPEAR ME! -throws arms up in a very Sid like way- It was a force of habit (and you also know how forgetful I am, but that's no excuse) form all those notes we passed in school. And I did go back and change it, I promise. Go check. Yes, I know I am a Johnny fan, but I don't wanna lock him up in a closet like some people I know. And yes, or my birthday we can have a nice Johnny filled day and terrorize the poor souls that go to Wal-Mart. And I have up to chapie 6 done and am almost done with 7. So there. -grins- Thanks for much for reviewing!

**Bubble Phantom**- Thank you for telling me I messed up.

**Summers Rage**- I'm not sure if the list was posted on myspace, I don't got here, but I got it in an email and I put it on my bio. Thank you for telling me I messed up.

**Deleila**- Thank you for telling me I messed up.

**Femaleprongslet**- Thank you for telling me I messed up.

**Fanficaholic**- I think we'd all jump. -smiles- Thanks for your review!

**an-angels-cure**- This review was amusing to say the last. I laughed quite hard when I read it. -grins- Thanks for your review!

**ananomous writer**- Ah! Could you please send me the list you have. It's be a hoot to read. Thanks for your review


	5. Code 3

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Five: Code 3

Quote for the fic: "I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm stupid enough to try anything."- Beastboy (Teen Titans)

~*~

Sam grinned at the bombing sound. "Good job Danny."

She wondered around for a bit then found an employee shelving band-aids.

"Excuse me, but there is a Code 3 in house wares," Sam said, making her voice as official as possible.

"Is that what that noise was?" the employee looked alarmed. The he let out a string of profanity and said some words Sam didn't even know before running off in the direction of house wares screaming "CODE 3! We have a Code 3 here people!"

Sam laughed as she watched him run. "Number 4. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, 'Code 3' in house wares ... and see what happens." Sam laughed again. "Well, what happened was funny, I'll have to check it out later."

She walked off after the guy, grabbing band-aids for Danny as she left.

The closer she got to house wares she got the quieter and emptier it got. Not that it wasn't quite and empty already but… Never mind. The section its self was covered in blue tarp with strange noises coming from inside. She moved closer and pecked inside.

The men in white where inside shooting ectoplasm blasts at any thing that moved, mainly the hand clocks.

Just before they spotted her, Sam darted away.

"Heh, this was fun. I wish I had a camera. Clueless One calling in."

"Hey, this is Goth One. Clueless One just the person I wanted to talk too."

"This is Geek One. What's up?

"The men in white are here. I did the Code 3 thing, I think it might have something to do with ghosts..."

"Gee, ya think? I'm here right now and it look's like Clueless One's parent's lab over here. Creepy."

"Great, we'll just have to avoid that area, I guess... Clueless One out."

"Hey, the auto department is over there. Ah well, guess I can't do number twelve."

"Shut up, you're not getting out of that. Goth One out."

"Fine. Geek One out."

**~*~**

**Kitty:** Nurgh... I got up at 6:30 this morning, spent over 6 hours in the showring, got home and helped my dad pull up fence posts. I am drop dead tired. The only reason I'm not asleep is cuz I wanted to up-date for my lovely readers. And I hate the judge we had at the suffolk show, he's mean to 4H kids. I was last or second to last in all shows and that was not fun. I'll give many cyber cookies to any one who can tell me what kinda animal a suffolk is.

**Bubble Phantom**- Um, no not really. They're all talking on their walkie-talkies at the same time, so if I changed the ending, they would be saying different things at the same time... Does that make any since? Thanks for your review.

**loop-de-loop-ride**- Ha! It always fills my heart with joy very time someone tells me I'm doing something unusual. Thanks for your review.

**Selene 147**- Cherry, leave me alone. I'm an idiot and we both know it. Thanks for your review, and up-date soon, please.

**Fanficaholic**- -grins- That'd woulda been funny. Thanks for your review.

**ananomous writer**- Yes, the only reason Wal-Mart still stands is because people love to terrorizes the shoppers there. Much like the way some people are only alive because it's illegal to shoot them. Thanks for your review!


	6. M&M's

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart or M&M's.

Chapter Six: M&M's

Quote of the chapie: "Ulrich! When did he die?"- Teacher

"Um, at the end of his life?"- Ulrich (Code: Lyoko)

~*~

Danny cringed. "This is too short."

_5. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away. _

He headed over to the service center. It was empty of customers so Danny went right to the bored teenage girl standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me, would be you able to help me?" Danny asked sweetly.

"I will if I can. How may I help you?" she replied.

"I'd like to put a bag of plain M&M's on lay way," Danny said, barely able to hold back a smile. He saw her nametag read 'Hermione G.'

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that," Hermione, said, sounding confused.

"Why not?" Danny asked, sounding just as confused.

"We already have M&M's in the store. You can only put something on lay away if the store doesn't have it in stock," Hermione said, as if explaining something to a three year old.

"Oh..." Danny paused for a moment. "So if I bought all the M&M's in the store I could put some on lay away?"

"I suppose... Yes, I think you could," Hermione said, looking puzzledly at Danny again.

"Cool! I'll be back in a few minutes then," Danny said. He waved and walked off, leaving behind a very confused and bewildered girl.

Danny pulled out this walkie-talkie.

"Heh, this was fun. I wish I had a camera. Clueless One calling in."

"Hey, this is Goth One. Clueless one, just the person I wanted to talk too."

"This is Geek One. What's up?

"The men in white are here. I did the Code 3 thing, I think it might have something to do with ghosts..."

"Gee, ya think? I'm here right now and it look's like Clueless One's parent's lab over here. Creepy."

"Great, we'll just have to avoid that area, I guess... Clueless One out."

"Hey, the auto department is over there. Ah well, guess I can't do number twelve."

"Shut up, you're not getting out of that. Goth One out."

"Fine. Geek One out."

**~*~**

**Kitty: **Well, I was once again floored at the number of reviews this chapie got... Yah, and a reviewer, femaleprongslet, says that a code 3 is a bomb threat. By the way peeps, I've good news and bad news. My sheep got sold, but that's not the bad news -ignores Cherry's indigent cry- the bad news is that my little sheepy, Georgia, got bought by Wal-Mart. Very sad, I know. But they did pay well. $2.20 for a 119 pound lamb. The good news is that I've a new beta, Cherry! But she doesn't know it till now. Please don't hurt me. -grins-

**Selene 147- **I owe you cookies. And thanks again for the B-day gift and your review!

**Femaleprongslet**- Ha, thanks for telling me what a code 3 is and thanks for your review.

**Fantomgirl 1 on 1**- Glad cha like it's cuz it's different! Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Ya know, I wonder how many people have seen the list... Thanks for your review.

**Andrea**- Glad you liked the tomato thing. Thanks for your review.

**Fanficaholic**- Suffolk is a city? Really? Cool. I know Suffolk as sheep. I think it's also a place in England too. Thanks for your review.

**ananomous writer**- Terrorize away! If any ones tells you you can't, tell 'em the Crazy Kitty said you could! Thanks for your review.

**general observation board**- Ha! Thanks for much. Ya know, you're one of the few people to ever comment on my quotes. Thanks for much for that and for your review.

**Little-Madman-of-my-house**- Confusing, random, and strange, eh? Good, my work here is done. Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Glad to know I'm doing my job. Thanks for your review.

**shadowcat86- **Glad ja liked it so much. Thanks for your review.

**DarkDannyHot**- Well, your reviews might be short, but they're enthusiastic, which more then makes up for it. Thanks for your review, and here's your up-date!


	7. Wet Floor

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart or POTC.

**Special Thanks You To: My wonderful Beta Cherry, with out whom I'd be completely lost. Thanks so much!**

Chapter Seven: Wet Floor

Quote of the Chapie: "When you die, if you go somewhere where they ask you a bunch of questions about your life and what you learned and all, I think a good way to get out of it is just to say, 'No speaka English.'"- Jack Handey

~*~

"Man, how come I always get the boring ones? _Number 6 Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area. _How lame is that?" Tucker got several stares from talking to himself.

Sighing, Tucker went in search of the hailed sign. While looking, he came across Jack Sparrow riding on the backs of two sea turtles in the pool section. He walked away quickly.

After a few minutes of mind numbing walking (and slipping the tomato juice he spilled) Tucker finally found his sign, which, as should have been obvious, was by the tomato juice.

"Why didn't I think to look here before?" Tucker shrugged as he grabbed the sign and turned to go, when he heard a shout behind him.

"Hey! Kid! Where you going with that sign?" said an elderly employee.

"I... um..." he racked his mind for a plausible excuse. "I slipped somewhere over there, and there wasn't a sign nearby. So I'll just be taking this-"

"Hold on, you slipped? Were there any injuries? You need to fill out our accident form at the front desk, come with me," the employee said, looking extremely grave.

"I..." the old man turned and headed toward the front of the store, so Tucker turned and ran in the other direction as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast due to the fact that he was dragging along an obnoxious yellow sign. As he got towards the clothing section, his walkie-talkie went off.

"Heh, this was fun. I wish I had a camera. Clueless One calling in."

"Hey, this is Goth One. Clueless one, just the person I wanted to talk too."

"This is Geek One. What's up?

"The men in white are here. I did the Code 3 thing, I think it might have something to do with ghosts..."

"Gee, ya think? I'm here right now and it look's like Clueless One's parent's lab over here. Creepy."

"Great, we'll just have to avoid that area, I guess... Clueless One out."

"Hey, the auto department is over there. Ah well, guess I can't do number twelve,"

Tucker said quickly as he set the sign down.

"Shut up, you're not getting out of that. Goth One out."

"Fine. Geek One out."

**~*~**

**Kitty:** I've gotten a few reviews of people saying that there moms (no dads for some reason) work, or have worked, at Wal-Mart. It's not that I don't like the people that work at the store, I just don't like the store itself. And once again, I'm floored at the reviews. My thank-you's are longer then the chapies themselves.

(Beta Cherry says, "KITTY'S SIXTEEN NOW! CELEBRATE PEOPLE!")

**Selene 147**- Yes yes, Dangerverse. What ever. -grins- Glad cha like the new job I've stuck you with. You always right such long reviews and my replies are always so short. I feel bad, but as you know, I don't talk much... So yah. Thanks for your review.

**Nekomouse**- Um, no. I wont have the beeping one, but I will have the voices one. Thanks for your review.

**The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of **

**No Return Man Life Sucks**- Man, I seem to have messed every thing up in that last chapter. Thanks for telling me and thanks for your review.

**angel4u185**- Huh, maybe I'll have him buy all the M&M's at the end of the fic... Thanks for your review.

**lindy12- **Ah, thanks for explaining the layaway thing. Never really got that. Thanks for your review.

**Fanficaholic**- Your not weird, every one else is. I'd do the same thing, if I had enough money. Thanks for your review.

**DP fan**- Glad I have reactions down. Thanks for your review.

**Phantom Freak**- Glad I could brighten you day. Thanks for your review.

**TheSaddleClub4life**- Thanks for the quotes. I might use one. Thanks for your review too.

**Little-Madman-of-my-house**- Haha, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for your review.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123**- Thanks for your reviews.

**Jessica01**- don't quote me on the layaway thing, I'm told I'm wrong. Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Yes. -grins- Or something like that. Thanks for your review.

**Linkmaste**- I think that's the most awaited thing in there. Thanks for your review. (Note from new beta Cherry - Haha, I get to help with that one!)

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja**- Mal-Mart trouble makers, eh? Good job! Give your sister props form me, okay? Thanks for your review. (Note from new beta Cherry - I officially envy and love you and your sister.)

**Arabic Blessing- **Ha! Thanks for calling me weird. And why's it weird to have Hermione G in his fic? Thanks for your review!


	8. Camping

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

**Special Thanks To: My Beta Cherry, without whom this fic would have more spelling errors. **

**Chapter Eight: Camping**

Quote of the chapie: "God doesn't care weather or not I pass or fail algebra, all that matters is that I tried, which it probably why I'm failing."- Doug Johnson

**Guest quotes**: "If someone were to harm my family or a friend or somebody I love, I would eat them. I might end up in jail for 500 years, but I would eat them."- Johnny Depp

"The only gossip I'm interested in is things from the Weekly World News - 'Woman's bra bursts, 11 injured'. That kind of thing."- Johnny Depp

~*~

Sam grinned. She couldn't wait for Tucker to play out number twelve. She was hoping she could find some way of getting the security camera film.

"Anyway, time to get to work. This is going to be one of the best," Sam muttered as she headed off to the camping section.

After distracting the Wal-Mart employee, Sam set to work building her tent.

"Number 7: Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department. One of the _best_," Sam muttered as she put on the finishing touches. Building a tent turned out to be much harder when it wasn't on grass. Not that it was ever easy… When she was done Sam stood back and admired her handy work, before crawling inside to wait for someone to come by.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Miss, what are you doing?" a voice asked with a slight southern drawl.

Sam looked up to see a man a in a strange hat, with a slight moustache.

"Camping. Hey! If you bring pillows over from the bedding department you can come to! I'm sure we could find a way to roast marshmallows!"

"No thank you. I need to be on my way." he declined politely.

Sam nodded and watched him go. A few more people walked by and Sam gave them the same offer. Most walked away quickly, one even laughed at her, but stopped when she glared at them.

She had finally gotten two people to agree and was waiting for them to return with pillows, when another employee was back. "Miss, these tents aren't for sleeping in. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She just grinned at him and walked away.

After a few minutes, she got out her walkie-talkie.

"This is Goth One. I just got yelled at for the first time by a worker."

"Clueless One here. Goth One, I'm not sure being yelled at is a good thing, nor something to be proud of."

"Ah! I beat you. I got yelled at with number six!"

"Not you too Geek One."

"Goth One out."

"Geek One out."

"Fine! Leave me here all alone. I don't care. Clueless One out."

**~*~**

**Kitty: **I must say, ya'll are great. Every time I get a review it puts a big smile on my face, thanks! The original draft of this was filled with so many Johnny references. I can't help it, I've got him on the brain cuz I've been reading too many POTC fics. And the fics about half way over now too. -sob sob- (Cherry says, "As beta, I claim the right to not shut up at any of you. Deal.")

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja**- Why do I envy you? I can' remember... And your friend sounds nice and crazy. Ha! Kudos to her. And yes the ending to DMC was very sad indeed. When I went to go see it there was a little girl (about 9ish) setting a few sets away from me and she started bawling when Jack came back after leaving the Pearl. Thanks for your review. (Cherry says, "What? I didn't see no crying little girl there!")

**Femaleprongslet**- Thank you very much. That'd be a cool count down to have. Thanks for the review! You are my 700th review from 3 web sites and over 40 fics! Thanks so much!

**Free Dan Phantom**- Hottie Hot Hottie, that's funny. Not that I think Dan's funny, just the Hottie Hot Hottie. Thanks for your review.

**Selene 147**- What! -gasp- The horror! Cherry actually missed a word! The world is coming to an end! Every one, run for your life! Hurry! And yes, special thanks. I had to get you back for your little sixteen note. (What, I couldn't let you turning 16 go by completely unnoticed!) It wouldn't have been fair to cut it out, so I decided to get even. Don't worry, it wont be in other chapies. -grin- And I can't wait for your chapie three. I like what you did to your bio. Very nice. And aw, I just wanna give _Written in the Stars_ a hug. She sounds very cute. (Isn't she though? Honestly, you've gotten to see her more than anyone else.) And I agree with you about the plot bunny things. Very annoying they are- ya know, if I don't stop here, your reply will be longer then the chapie. (No it won't.) Thanks for your review.

**Dphantomtomboy- **Yup. Who don't love good 'ol Jack? Thanks for your review.

**Summers Rage**- I haven't gotten one person who've claimed to like the stupid store. Thanks for your review.

**Thundercan**- Ha! Your teacher sounds funny. Thanks for your review.

**Fanficaholic**- Hot? If you say so. I think he's funny.

**Andrea-**Thanks for your review!

**Little-Madman-of-my-house**- Ah, number 12. (Cherry says, "Number 12 is on her profile! Nobody knows yet what that chapter will contain... except me! -Mad cackeling laughter-") So funny. -grins- Thanks for your review.

**horselova32312**- (Cherry says, "I didn't really get that bit all that much either.)" Guess I didn't explain that very well. Tucker saw a live Jack on live sea turtlers in a real pool. Like Jack came out of the movie and was in person. And yes the mess he saw was like the one he saw in Danny's lab. Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Thanks for your review.

**Kickflip56- **Glad I could make cha laugh. Thanks for your review.

**Jessica01**- I'll take your word on that. Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks for your review.


	9. Leave Me Alone!

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

**Special Thanks To: My beta Cherry, without whom this fic would have more spelling errors. Thanks!**

Chapter Nine: Leave Me Alone!

**Quote of the chapie:**

"They take a sharp red hot poker stick it up your nose, scramble things around a bit then rip it all out through your nostrils."- Eevee

"That's gotta hurt."- Rick

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."- Eevee (The Mummy)

~*~

Danny was bored. It was about the fifth time he'd walked past the same employee. Which was very boring. At long last he heard, "Do you need any help sir?"

Danny turned to see the employee smiling at him. _'Number 8: When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask 'Why can't you people just leave me alone?''_

Danny's lip trembled and he tried to look absolutely devastated. "Why," he let out a sob, "can't you people," he wailed, "ever leave me _alone!_" Danny began to bawl as loud and obnoxiously as he could. "I never did anything to you!"

"Sir!" she exclaimed, alarmed. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?"

Danny glared at her and continued crying. "There you go again!" sniff "Asking if I need something! Don't you think if I needed something I would ask for it?" more sobbing, "I mean, is it too much to ask to be left alone these days?"

The employee watched in horror as Danny fell to the floor and bawled into his knees. "Sir, you stay right there! I'll go get help," she turned and began running toward the front of the store to find her manager.

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" This was followed by a great wail that left everyone within 50 feet staring. They continued to stare as Danny suddenly stood up smiling, wiped his face dry, and walked off humming to himself.

"This is Goth One. I just got yelled at for the first time by a worker."

"Clueless One here. Goth One, I'm not sure being yelled at is a good thing, nor something to be proud of."

"Ah! I beat you. I got yelled at with number six!"

"Not you too Geek One."

"Goth One out."

"Geek One out."

"Fine! Leave me here all alone. I don't care. Clueless One out."

**~*~**

**Kitty: **There you have it folks. Very short, sorry. And I've only ever been asked once if I needed help in a Wal-Mart. Idiots.

**Cherry:** 'Ello! Kitty's outta town so _I _get to post this and respond to the reviews! Yipee! Wait... why are you all looking horrified? C'mon, I'm not that bad!

**BadgersRule: **Oh please do! And tell us all about it! That would be so awesome! We're glad you like the story!

**Antanique010:** Thanks! We're glad you like it!

**crazymonkey101:** Don't it though? Thanks for your review!

**Selene 147:** I can't reply to my own review.

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja:** I love crazy people! I don't know enough of them. I'm no Barbossa fan. I do like the monkey though... it _was _his old hat, that got eaten up by the Kracken, and he got it back! It was making me so sad that the whole movie he didn't have his hat. It wasn't even right! We're very glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing!

**horselova32312: **Thanks! And thanks for your review!

**ladyjr16:** I so want to meet you an your friends! Thanks for reviewing!

**Narugirl94:** Sugar high's rock my world. Plus coke (the kind you drink! I'm not into the other kind) and helium and that's great fun. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fanficaholic:** Thanks for your review!

**thundercan:** I've had teachers like that. And I want to find that list! I'd assume the employees are used to harrassment by now. Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** (Psst! Don't tell, but I get to write that chapter! -giggles insanely-) Thanks for reviewing!

**renayumi:** I'm so proud! Kitty's inspiring Wal-Mart shoppers everywhere to drive the employee's bonkers! Thanks for your review!

**Save Danny69:** Thanks! We're glad you like it! And thanks for your review too! I stuck in the birthday note to her without telling her about it, so she got retalliation by calling me "wonderful". We're so mean to each other. She updates quicker than me, so it looks like you got your wish!

**then DIES:** Thanks for your review!

**soccergurl1990:** We're glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for reviewing! Hope this is fast enough.

**Summers Rage:** That's wonderfully hilarious! I want to be the one to do that one when me and Kitty go to Wal-Mart! Thanks for your review!

**From the kitty that is up n...:** HELLO UP THERE! You'll be back in town any minute, but don't blame me, I'm not procrastinating on posting this, I was out of town too, until a little while ago. You really really really have to meet my sister Jackie and her husband Alex. They're awesome. Anyway, Chey just moved in with them... an hour ago, I'm basically screwed in all aspects of life, I need to talk to you tomorrow, this week was the worst timing for us both to be out of town, I want to borrow those books and I hope your vacation was fun! I didn't really have a vacation, but whatever it was, it was unique, chaotic, exciting, and lots of things, and I need to tell you all about it. Thanks for reviewing... to your own fic. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Or later. Or maybe you can come over tomorrow and meet Jack? Or if you come over on Wednesday you might be able to meet Jackie and Alex. Bye.

**Kouichi's Girl:** Of course we'll finnish it! We're glad you think it's funny! Thanks for reviewing!

**Andrea:** Thanks for reviewing! What's DP? Ah well, Kitty would know, sorry. Yes, the world in in general agreement that Johnny Depp kicks ass. I'm glad you like it! I'm incredibly shy in person too, seriously, the full out "Is-that-girl-mute-and-is-she-allergic-to-looking-at-anything-but-peoples'-feet?" shy. 'Cept when I'm around Kitty, 'cuz that's about the only time I'm ever happy. Then I become a complete opposite end of the spectrum, talkative, sarcastic, loud, hyper, fun, all that jazz. And when me and Kitty do the Wal-mart thing, (which I hope we will do, soon, I'm in need of a non-eventful day) I'd like to do the really crazy ones. Because I enjoy being loud and happy. Really. I just don't know how to by myself.

(Psst! I've revamped Kitty's profile! It's now even longer than it was! Go check it out before she finds out and deletes it!)


	10. Security Camera

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart, or Johnny Depp or Secret Window or Benny and Joon.

Chapter Eight: Security Camera

_Quote of the chapie: _"The difference between science and magic is that magicians usually know what they're doing."- Ashleigh Brilliant

~*`

Tucker took out his list to see what task he had to do next. It told him he had the following task to complete: _Number 9. Look right into the security camera; use it as a mirror, and pick your nose. _

Tucker grimaced. "That's gross." But he set off to do his task.

It took him a while to find a security camera, but when he found it, he had to laugh at all the funny face and noses people made when watching him.

"Mommy, what's that boy doing?" one little girl asked.

"Nothing, just don't look at him sweetie," was the mother's reply.

After a few minutes of 'picking his nose' Tucker heard Sam's voice come over the walkie-talkies.

"This is Goth One. I just got yelled at for the first time by a worker."

"Clueless One here. Goth One, I'm not sure being yelled at is a good thing, nor something to be proud of."

"Ah! I beat you. I got yelled at with number six!"

"Not you too Geek One."

"Goth One out."

"Geek One out."

"Fine! Leave me here all alone. I don't care. Clueless One out."

**~*~**

**Kitty:** Wow. While I was up north, I met someone who liked Wal-Mart. That was a first for me. (Cherry says - Wait, what? Who was this! I don't remember meeting anyone who likes Wal-Mart! I don't even remember talking to anyone besides your family on vacation. Was it your family?) Wow. And I'm really, really sorry this chapie is up so late. There are three reasons for this (Cherry says - No, not three reasons. Most of the reasons are my fault! And the fact that I finally got you reading one of the best fics ever! Blame that, and my slow beta-ing!):

Number one: I was on vacation.

Number two: I can't write Tucker. I love the dude, yah, but I never feel like I can get him to turn out as funny as I want him too. Is also (part of) the reason this chapie is so short.

Number three and the biggest cause: I fell in love with the movie Labyrinth. Blame Cherry. (Cherry says - Don't blame me, blame the fact that there was nothing better to watch at the movie-themed surprise party!) Actually, don't, cuz I'm so glad she introduced the Underworld to me. If you have not seen to movie, please do so as soon as possible. (Cherry says - This fic's become a common billboard.)

**That Bloody Demon: **Just tell your sister she can help with the tarrorizing of the Wal-Mart shopers and every thing should be golden. Thanks for your review.

**Coolgirlc**: Thanks for your review.

**Kute Anime Kitty**: (Selene 147) Why'd you use my account? And rant all you want. Thanks for your very short review. On my account. (Cherry says - I didn't mean to! It was right after I posted it! I thought I was on mine! Sorry!)

**AirGirl Phantom: **Thanks for your review.

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1**: Thank you! Yes, 2.20 is not a god deal for a lamb at all. The grand champ pen for chickens got more then both my sheep. The chickens got about $650. Talk about unfair. Sheep are much harder too! Any ways, sorry for the mini rant. And your friend sounds awesome! Thanks for your review.

**Turn Signals: **Thanks for your review.

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja: **Poor Bob. No one likes getting run over. Or at lest I don't. My sisters might though. They keep annoying me to I keep thretening to run them over with the car then I give them candy I don't want. And Bob should aplozis. And of course you're normal! I talk to the voices in my head, so I'm normal too, right? Right? ... Hello? Thanks for your review.

**Phantom Shadow Pirate: **Oh! That'd be a great thing to do to a conser! I just meow at them. Oh, here some the men in thw white coats to take me from my nice padded room to see him now. Thanks for your review.

**fan-girls2.0**: Are both you reading this or just you? Thanks for your review, hey, that kinda rythmed.

**Doctor Shadow**: I'm sure a few other peopel might jion your hunt, so I'll be sure to up-date every Sunday. Thanks for your review.

**Narugirl94: **All ya gotta do is find out when the under hot guy from your school works and go there when he's not there. Unless he shops there too, then that might be a problem. Thanks for your review!

**Fanficaholic**: I can make my self cry, but not as fast nor as well Danny. Man that kid has talent. Thanks for your review.

**Thundercan**: Ah yes, random. My love. Thanks for your review.

**Summers Rage**: Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**: For me, it's a tie between 7,8 and 13. Thanks for your review.

**Andrea: **That's great! Every one needs a best friend. I have Cherry! YAY CHERRY! Thanks for your review. - (Cherry says - Stop talking about me!)

**then DIES**: Funny pen name by the way. And yes, leave me alone just fit the chapie. Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Thank you for your review.

**Brittney**- Yah know, I never really though of where the Wal-Mart could be, but I know (at lest in my mind and fic) that there is no such evil store in Amity Park. Thanks for your review.

**DarkDannyHot- **Hehe, yes, so many people have found amusment from Danny's crying on the floor. Thank you for your review.


	11. Mission Impossible

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart

Chapter Eight: Mission Impossible

Quote of the chapie:"Uh oh,"- Patcha

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall,"- Kuzco

"Yup,"- Patcha

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"- Kuzco

"Most likely,"- Patcho

"Bring it on,"- Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)

~*~

Sam was slightly annoyed. "Number eleven is boring. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme? I've never even seen the movies!"

Grumbling, Sam walked around some more trying to remember the toune of the song.

Several people around the store started to pick up on the fact that teenagers now-a-days talked to themselves.

Finally, Sam found the right tune and was darting around the CDs, careful to make herself seem as suspicious as she could, and was receiving some alarmed looks from shoppers, when a near by phone rang. Seeing no employee around, she took it as an opportunity to cause more mischief than the list allowed. She went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this the local Wal-Mart?"

"I'm sorry sir, could you please speak up?"

"I asked if this was the local Wal-Mart!"

"No sir, I'm sorry, we don't have elephants."

"What?"

"Can I help you?" Sam was enjoying this.

"Um... Is this Wal-Mart?"

"Yes sir, what can we do for you?"

"Oh good. I was wondering if you store had any sort of pets."

"Pets? What sort are you looking for?"

"Well, my daughter has a birthday coming up, she'll be five. I was thinking something sweet, like a bunny or a kitten. Do you have those?"

"Oh, we have snakes."

"Snakes?"

"Yes, and spiders and beetles, and skunks."

"Ah, thank you... I have to be going now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir and have a good day, and remember, Wal-Mart _always _has the highest prices. Always!"

Sam was about to continue humming, when her walkie-talkie went off.

"I hate you all."

"Are you doing number 12 Geek One?" Sam asked, unable to keep the snicker out of her voice.

"I hate you all."

"Well, I for one am loving number 10, Clueless One signing off."

"Goth One signing off."

"I still hate you all. Geek One signing off."

**~*~**

**Kitty: **Yah, sorry this one didn't have much to do with the theme song, but I've never seen Mission Impossible and don't much like Tom Cruse.(Cherry says - What's Tom Cruise got to do with anything? And what's Mission Impossible anyway?)

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja**- Haha, Maybe a one-shot for the bunny thing. A very good idea. And if you threaten with a chicken, well, I'll have to up-date then won't I? I hate chickens. Worse then turkeys. Thanks for your review.

**Summers Rage**- YAY! Go and terrorize Wal-Mart shoppers. Thanks for your review.

**Rikagirls**- Thanks for your review.

**fan-girls2.0**- Come up with the pranks? Nah, I use the pranks from the list and have our Trio act them

out. And TT rocks. I love TTDP x-overs. Thanks for your review.

**Rea the goth Phantom**- Nice pen name and thanks for your review.

**Lunar Chasmodai**- Wow that must have rocked! Cherry and I have known about this list since March 05 and still haven't done it! (Cherry says - Not for lack of trying.) Props to you and your friend for competing it. And thank you, I try my best at making this story funny. Thanks for your review.

**Thundercan**- If I where a security guard and had to watch Tucker (or any one) pick their nose I think I'd do something about it. Thanks for your review.

**Jessica01- **Yes, Labyrinth had David Bowie in it. Best movie ever! Or one of the best. Sleep Hollow with Johnny Depp is really funny too. And no, I don't think any ones done the funnels yet. Thanks for your review.

**iM DORKTASTiC**- Thank you for your review.

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Nice penname and thanks for your review

**Phantom Freak**- I love it when I can creak someone up. Thanks for your review.

**The Silent Rumble**- Thank you for your review.

**XThe UnwantedX**- Why'd you change your penname? Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Thanks for your review.

**DP fan**- Ah, don't worry. I'll see this fic thought till the end. Thanks for your review.

**Nyx - Night Goddess- **Yes, why listen to psychologist? What do they know? And I'll have to find those lists. Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks for your review.

**Andrea**- Glad I make it funny. Thanks for your review.

**Tara P**- a lot of people seemed to like Danny's crying. Thanks for your review.


	12. AntiDepressants

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Eight: Anti-depressants

Quote of the chapie:"Can we have him for Supper?"- Michael

"Can we have him _over_ for supper, Michael. Really, we're not cannibals."- Sylvia (Finding Never Land)

~*~

Danny grinned. _Number 10: while handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti- depressants are_, was his favorite thing to do on the whole list. Even the thought of performing his task made him laugh out loud, earning more funny looks from shoppers.

Danny just grinned at said shoppers and walked over to his destination.

"Excuse me," Danny asked the man behind the counter as he put on his most sullen expression. "Could I please see that .44?"

"Sure," the man, his nametag reading Jim, answered and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks," Danny said. He opened the magazine and looked inside. "Where are the bullets?"

"They're over in that isle," Jim said, pointing down a random isle.

Danny closed the magazine and looked directly at Jim and asked "I'm sorry sir, but do you know where the Anti-Depressants are?"

Jim looked stunned, like someone hit him in the face with a bag of bricks. A very heavy bag. "Um, sir? Is something wrong?"

Danny pouted grouchily. "As if you care. Why is that whenever I ask a simple question, people ask me that?"

"I... sir? "Jim looked panicked. "I think you should talk to someone if you're dealing with hard times, not... not buy guns!"

"That's what the men in white said. I think I'll be leaving now." Danny then handed back the gun and walked off, leaving a stuttering Jim behind him.

He was about to call in though his walkie-talkie when it went off.

"I hate you all."

"Are you doing number 12 Geek One?" Sam asked, unable to keep the snicker out of her voice.

"I hate you all."

"Well, I for one am loving number 10, Clueless One signing off."

"Goth One signing off."

"I still hate you all. Geek One signing off."

**~*~**

**Kitty:** I read the 101 Things to do at Wal-Mart and I have to say, it is something else. I loved it. I'm not sure I'll get around to making it into a fanfic, but I'll keep think about it. If I do, I'll write it during the school year and post it next summer.

**angel4u185**- Try them all. They're quite fun. Thanks for the review.

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja**- Chickens are the essence of evil aren't they? I was attacked by a rooster once and my cousin hit it with a shovel. His family later had it for dinner. Thanks for the review.

**Summers Rage**- Kill off Danny? Never! I love him too much. Though you have to admit, some of the situations authors make him get in are interesting, though albeit annoying you're right. Thanks for the review.

**Nyx - Night Goddess**- Yah know, I think all go do that, right after I finish writing this chapie of course. Thanks for the review.

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Messing with people on the phone is funny, ain't it? Thanks for the review.

**MajorDxSfantatic**- You shall have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**Andrea**- Thanks for your review.

**fan-girls2.0**- You are so smart! I was wondering what was up, but I didn't go back and check till you said something. I got number 10 and 11 mixed up. Sam should have done number 10 and Danny should have done number 11. Oops. My bad. I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite two whole chapters though. Thanks for pointing that out though and thanks for your review.

**WierdIT**- Glad you liked the Mission Impossible theme one. I didn't like it much because it didn't follow what Sam was supposed to do, but the reviews liked it and that's what matters, right? Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks for your review.

**DP fan- **You're reviewing though, right? So who cares if cha always put the same thing? I don't. Thanks for your review.

**Bewarethedarkness**- That'd be a funny idea. Maybe for a sequel. Thanks or your review.

**Rea the goth Phantom**- It's a movie trilogy starting Tom Cruse (I hate him) I don't know much more then that though. Sorry. Thanks for your review.

**narugirl94**- Thanks for your review.

**Riotrockergurl**- Thanks for your review.

**Gjcoolio**- Wal-Mart will never know what hit them. Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Always the possibility of a squeal. Thanks for your review.

**cottongirl619**- actually, kinda like number 14, which Danny also does. Thanks for the suggestion though, and the review.

**DoubleKK**- It's his code name in the show, I don't remeber which episode it'd from though. Thanks for the review.

**Thundercan**- Your review made me laugh too hard. Thanks for that. Yes, Wal-Mart needs less security guards so more people can get away with things like the trio is doing.

**XThe UnwantedX**- Ah, that's cool. What position would you play? Thanks for your review.

**Phantom Freak- **Ha, you're right. I wasn't even thinking about the Amanda show when I was writing this, more along the lines of annoying telemarketers. Thanks for your review.

**Dizappearingirl**- That's cool. I don't think I've ever made someone who wasn't going to review laugh so hard they had to review. Thanks for telling me, now I know. Thanks for your review.

**The Silent Rumble**- Yah I know. I'm horrible. Thanks for your review.

**Selene 147- **I'm horrible, I know that and I'll just email you.

**The world has finally ended**- Thanks for your review.


	13. Madonna Look

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

**VampireApple**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Eight: Madonna Look

Quote of the chapie:"Well I can see why we're trying to keep them alive...Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at the same time?"- Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)

~*~

Tucker walked towards the auto department as though he were heading to an electric chair. _Number 12: In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels_, was what he had been dreading all day. He took a deep breath when he reached his destination.

A quick look around told him there was nobody looking in his direction. Better get this over with quick, he thought.

He made his way over to the funnels, selected two randomly sized ones, and did his deed.

He was about to rush to put the cones back, when he felt curious. What would I look like with a Madonna Look?

Carefully making sure no one was around, Tucker stepped over to a piece of reflective metal he could use as a mirror. Huh. This really isn't all that bad. Just then, he could see two men in the reflection walk around the corner, and stop dead staring at him. He spun in place to find them both wide eyed, with their jaws slightly open. Too late, Tucker realized he was still holding the cones.

"It was a dare!" He shouted, and practically ran from the auto department, leaving the cones behind.

Completely mortified, Tucker picked up his walkie-talkie.

"I hate you all."

"Are you doing number 12 Geek One?" Sam asked, unable to keep the snicker out of her voice.

"I hate you all."

"Well, I for one am loving number 10, Clueless One signing off."

"Goth One signing off."

"I still hate you all. Geek One signing off."

**~*~**

**Kitty**: First of all I'd like to say with was co-written by Cherry, since I really didn't know _how _to do a "Madonna look" and she did. Yah, I hope this lived up to every one's exceptions. It's been talked about in this fic and a bunch of people have been waiting for (and it's a week late! Sorry!) and I hope we let no one down.

Also, I wont be up-dating and often. Along with many people school has started for me and I'm in 2 advanced classes so I've been running about like a chicken with it's head cut off screaming "I need to get my African project done! Gah! I only have a week left and I need to find a play for drama and I need to remember equations! Gah!" I will try and get this done around Thanksgiving though.

**Linkmaste- **Not get it? Anti Depressants are meds for depressed people that their doctors tell them to take so their not depressed any more. Lots of depressed people thing about killing them selves.

**The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks**- Shh! Don't tell any one else, but Danny's my favorite so I gave him all the good ones.

**Selene 147**- Aw -grins- You're so sweet. It didn't sadded me, I was just joking.

**Jessica01**- That's a good one. Yah, go to Google and type in 101 things to do at wal-mart. The ordinal 15 things are there but the rest is so funny too. Thanks for your review.

Rea the goth Phantom- Thanks for your review.

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Who cares if it is or isn't a real word? It's fun to make up words. Thanks for your review.

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja**- Well, I tend to get many strange looks any way, so I don't think it's matter. What's Monster? Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks for your review.

**DP fan**- Like I said, I'll think about it. Thanks for your review.

**Summers Rage**- Thanks for your review.

**I LOVE SORA AND DANNY**- Thanks for your review.

**I Collect Bananas**- Interesting penname. I like it. Thanks for your review.

**lil' munkies**- Thanks for your review.

**That Bloody Demon**- Tucker may hate them, but I'm sure he'll end up locking them in a closet and they admit their feeling for each other, they'll all be happy with each other. Yah. Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Yay! Lots of people liked the last chapter. Thanks for your review.

**Narugirl94**- Yes, spazzy people would be much more fun then those insane people that like Wal-Mart. Thanks for your review.

**The Silent Rumble**- I think you're the first person to ever curse/yell at me for a cliffhanger. Thanks for your review.

**angel4u185**- Thanks for your review.

**Nyx - Night Goddess-** I wish I was there too. Thanks for your review.

**Thundercan**- I think I might to the same thing, but laugh a lot more. Thanks for your review.

**cheesebot12**- Thanks for your review.

**iM DORKTASTiC**- lol. Thanks for your review.

**Riotrockergurl**- Is it such a bad thing to never set foot in a Wal-Mart? I think not, as long as the list has been completed. Thanks for your review.

**Andrea**- Thanks for your review.


	14. Pick Me!

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

**VampireApple**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Fourteen: Pick Me!

Quote of the chapie:"Why do I do this? Three reasons: the pay is good, the scenery changes, and they let me use explosives."- Rockhound (Armageddon)

~*~

Sam snickered. She'd have to get a copy of the security camera and post it on the internet. Well, maybe not the internet, but she'd never let Tuck live it down. Ever.

Still laughing, and earning looks from other shoppers, Sam set off to do her last task of mayhem in her local Wal-Mart horror which was _Number13 Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME!" _

Hiding in the racks Sam waited for her first victim to some along. When they came, moving hangers and such, Sam let out her yell. The poor shopper (well, not really poor since they shopped at Wal-Mart, they where just stupid) screamed and ran away, into a post.

Then an announcement came on over the store speakers _"Paging a Mr. Crocker, paging a Mr. Crocker, your mother's car is on fire in section B of the parking lot. Mr. Crocker's mother's car is fire in section B of the parking lot."_

A loud yell of "FAIRIES!" followed the announcement, along with several crashes.

After several more unfortunate shoppers came Sam's way, none worth mentioning except for the last one, which went something like this;

"Pick me!"

"Ahh! Are you the great Shopping Spirit of the wonderful Wal-Mart?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Uh, yah, sure. Great Spirit."

"Ah! I'm honored to meet you! Tell me oh great Shopping Spirit, what should I buy?"

"Um... Go and buy a pink duck and a yellow flamingo in the Wal-Mart on 23rd and West Av in Stinkervile, Mexico."

"I'll go do that right now!"

As soon as the shopper ran away Sam took out her walkie-talkie.

"Goth One calling in. Man, people who shopper here are really stupid. I'll have to tell you about this one lady when we drive home."

"Geek One calling in. Well your shopper can't beat this weird guy that was in the changing room. He was obsessed with fairies."

"Clueless One calling in. I think I heard that fairy guy all the way from the toy section. So we're all done?"

"Goth One is."

"So is Geek One."

"Alright, should be meat by the restaurant, that's right by the exit."

"Good idea Goth one. I'll meet you there in about five minutes. Clueless One out."

"Same with me. Geek One out."

"See you soon. Goth One Out."

**~*~**

**Kitty: **Wow, That took a pathetically long time to get out. I'm sorry. And I don't know about any of your local Wal-Mart's, but mine has a little restaurant/cafe thing in it right by the exits. I will be posting the edited version when I get it, so don't worry. Any ways, there are just 3 more chapters to get though and the fic will be over. -sob sob-

**angel4u185**- Thanks for your review.

**Kouichi's Girl**- Hope ya'll have fun at Wal-Mart. Thanks for the review.

Selene 147- You truly are great. I hope you had a great time at the Hayride too. And we'll have to get together this weekend to watch Phantom of the Opera. Oh, and what's The Shoebox project you're talking about? I'm thinking of something, but I don't think it's the same as your thinking. Thanks for the review!

**Summers Rage**- Thanks for your review.

- -laughs- Yes, I can just see Tucker being the next Madonna. Thanks for your review.

**fan-girls2.0**- You seem slightly sugar high, but that's okay. -grins- Glad my up-date entertained you. Thanks for your review.

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks for your review.

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja- Yah, I thought about giving Sam the role, but with Tucker it seemed funnier. Thanks for your review.

**Femaleprongslet**- No, I know what Monster is, an energy drink. It's very good. Thanks for your review.

**Linkmaste**- Thanks for your review.

**Jessica01**- Yes, finally. Thanks for your review.

**Nyx - Night Goddess**- No, not bad, just a funny mental image, or a scarring one, depending on how you look at it. Thanks for your review.

**Riotrockergurl**- Thanks for your review.

**Bunny Bubble**- -laughs- Yes, I'm alive. Reading all your ecstatic reviews really was a treat, thanks! And for chapter nine with Danny, he just screamed, he didn't use the ghostly wail, that might have destroyed half the building. Which isn't really a bad thing, it's just might get some people hurt or worse and Danny doesn't want to do that.

**Andrea**- Thanks for your review.

**PotterPhantom- **Yes, I can totally see all three doing every single one. Hehe. Thanks for your review.

**DP fan**- thanks for your review.

**iM DORKTASTiC**- Thanks for your review.

**SecretSparkle**- Let's see, Sam and Danny from Danny Phantom (duh), Harry and Hermione from Harry Potter, Artemis from Artemis Fowl, but I don't' recognize the other names if there from a movie/show/book. Thanks for your review.

**DarkDannyHot- **Well, like I said, I didn't write it because I didn't know how (so sue me, I've lived a very sheltered life, ask Cherry). Thanks for your review.


	15. The Voices

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

**VampireApple**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Fifteen: The Voices

Quote of the chapie:"Anytime four New Yorkers get into a cab together without arguing, a bank robbery has just taken place."- Johnny Carson

~*~

Danny laughed, once again getting himself attention from other shoppers. He just glared at them.

He sadly sent out to do his next task, which was his last; _Number 15: when an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream "NO! NO! It's those voices again!_"

Danny walked around the store waiting for an announcement to come on. After five minutes he wondered if an announcement would ever come on since there hadn't been one all morning. Finally when he was in the toy isle playing with a Tickle-Me-Elmo he heard the speakers come on.

"_Paging a Mr. Crocker,"_

Danny started to mutter "No!" under his breath.

"_Paging a Mr. Crocker,"_

Danny clutched his head and started yelling "NO!", getting the attention of some random little kids.

"_Your mother's car is on fire in section B of the parking lot."_

Danny threw himself on the ground.

"No! The voices are back Mr. Smith! Make them go away! Hhheeelllppp mmmeee!" Danny yelled. Several parents came over to see what the yelling was about, ready to scold their children.

"Are you alright young man?" One middle-aged woman asked.

"AH! They're everywhere! Help me Mr. Smith!"

"_Mr. Crocker's mother's car is fire in section B of the parking lot."_

When Danny heard a loud yell of "FAIRIES!" followed the announcement, along with several crashes, he got up and whipped his forehead.

"Whoo, glad that's over," then he asked away as his walkie-talkie went off.

"Man, people who shopper here are really stupid. I'll have to tell you about this one lady when we drive home. Goth One calling in."

"Geek One calling in. Well your shopper can't beat this weird guy that was in the changing room. He was obsessed with fairies."

"Clueless One calling in. I think I heard that fairy guy all the way from the toy section. So we're all done?"

"Goth One is."

"So is Geek One."

"Alright, should be meat by the restaurant, that's right by the exit."

"Good idea Goth one. I'll meet you there in about five minutes. Clueless One out."

"Same with me. Geek One out."

"See you soon. Goth One Out."

**~*~**

Kitty:Wow ya'll. I am so sorry to leave you hanging. I haven't up-dated in what, a month? Month and a half? I'm horrible and I know it. I'm sorry. Thanksgiving break is this week and I hope to get this thing finished by then. Only two more chapters to go. -sob-

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja- **I've wondered what people would do myself. Sorry the wait was so long and thanks for your review.

**Jessica01**- I wish the poor lady luck in finding them too. Thanks for your review.

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks for your review.

**crazymonkey101**- I couldn't have a DP fic without bringing in the fairies.

**fan-girls2.0**- Ah, Phenix, how I love thee. Sorry. Any ways, yes, without sugar, life wouldn't be worth living. Thanks for your review.

**The Killer Kupcake**- Nice screen name. Thanks for your review.

**duchess of death**- Thanks for your review.

**cheesebot12**- Thanks for your review.

**Antanique010**- Yah, I know how you feel. I like writing this fic, even if my up-dates don't show it. Thanks for reviewing.

**lil' munkies**- Thanks for pointing out that little mistake and thanks for your review.

**Nyx - Night Goddess**- Yes, I did find the 50s list, and I found a 101 things list. I'm debating about writing some more in another DP fic, like a squeal to that, but it wouldn't come out till spring so I'd have all winter to write it out.

Narugirl94- No, I don't go to the Dark Abyss; it's the Abyss of non-ending school and homework. Thanks for your review, it made me smile.

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Thanks for your review.

**SecretSparkle**- Ah! Holy crap, I'm so mad now. Why oh why didn't I think of Trelawney? The role just begs for her! I guess it didn't beg loud enough, but till. That would've been great. I might rewrite it when I'm fished with the fic. Thanks for your review.

**DP fan**- I should have Crocker and the Box Ghost meet. That'd be funny. Thanks for your review.

**angel4u185**- Thanks for your review.

Summers Rage- Thanks for your review.

**Lightanddarklove**- Wow, thank you. I think that's one if the longest reviews I've ever gotten that hasn't been from Cherry. Yes, that was Hermione Granger. I like bringing people in from other shows/books ect and seeing who knows about them. I have read Dance of the Skeletons, it's very good but I'll have to check out the other fics. And if you have crossovers in your head, write them down. There's nothing I love better then a good, well-written cross over. TTDP are my favorite. Thanks for your review.

**xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx**- Thanks for your review.

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty**- I like your screen name and your review made me laugh. Thanks for it.


	16. Toilet Paper

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my baby sister, Meghan, because she's** **empting her stomach all day and now has strep throat.**

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Sixteen: Toilet Paper

Quote of the chapie: "If it weren't for electricity we'd all be watching television by candlelight."- George Gobel

~*~

Tucker smiled to himself. Finally, he had gotten a good one, one of the best. _Number 15: Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while; and, then, yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!"_

Tucker giggled to himself and ran off to the clothing section. When he got there he set off to find the changing rooms. After finding it he walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Excuse me ma'ma, but I'd like to go in the changing room, may I please have a key?" he asked in his sweetest voice.

"No," the lady said, looking bored. She didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Um, why?"

"You don't have any cloths."

Tucker looked down at himself, panicked, and then sighed in relief.

"Um, I'll be right back then."

The lady grunted in reply.

Looking around Tucker grasped the first thing that came to hand. A maternity outfit, since the changing rooms where right next to the maternity section. Gagging, Tucker put it back and went off to the men's section. He took a pair of pants off a rack, hanger and all, and headed back to the changing rooms.

"Can I go into the changing rooms now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Those pants are about three sizes too big. You don't need to try them on to know that."

"What?" Tucker demanded, but the lady still hadn't looked up from her magazine.

Tucker stomped away muttering about how much he hated Wal-Mart. Going back to the cloths rack he took time on deciding what to get. Once he found something he liked and headed back to the changing rooms.

"Now can I go in?" he asked, holding up the cloths.

"Fine," the lady said and handed Tucker one of those cards that says how many cloths you're trying on.

He had just closed the door to the stall when he heard an announcement over the speakers.

"_Paging a Mr. Crocker, paging a Mr. Crocker, your mother's car is on fire in section B of the parking lot. Mr. Crocker's mother's car is fire in section B of the parking lot."_

A loud yell of "FAIRIES!" followed the announcement, along with several crashes in the stall right next to Tucker.

"What the heck?" Tucker poked his head out the door to see what was going on.

In the hallway was the ugliest hunched-back man he had ever seen. The weird man was muttering to himself.

"Turner must have gotten his FAIRY GODPARETNS to set my car on fire in order to use his FAIRYS to take over the world. He must know I'm on to him. I'll have to get me FAIRY GODPARENT tracker!" the man laughed madly to himself then ran off, yelling "FAIRYS!"

Tucker quickly shut the door and went to sit down on the little bench. He counted to 300 then yelled out; "There is no toilet paper in here!"

He put on an angry face and stomped out of the stand raving about how rude Wal-Mart was for not stocking up on toilet paper in the bathrooms.

He went to shoe section before he burst out laughing. Hr had calmed down by the time his walkie-talkie went off.

"Man, people who shop here are really stupid. I'll have to tell you about this one lady when we drive home. Goth One calling in."

"Geek One calling in. Well your shopper can't beat this weird guy that was in the changing room. He was obsessed with fairies."

"Clueless One calling in. I think I heard that fairy guy all the way from the toy section. So we're all done?"

"Goth One is."

"So is Geek One."

"Alright, should be meat by the restaurant, that's right by the exit."

"Good idea Goth one. I'll meet you there in about five minutes. Clueless One out."

"Same with me. Geek One out."

"See you soon. Goth One Out."

~*~

**Kitty:** Yes, I know, I suck. I took me what, a month to get this up? But it wasn't has long as the last wait, right? The next chapie should be up before the New Year gets here, and if it's not, feel free to flame me. -grins-

**TexasDreamer01.**- I couldn't resist. -grins- He made such a nice touch didn't he? I loved it. The car bit was genius (I think) on my part. Yah. Thanks for the review.

**hamanor12**- Yes, it was a chain email. Thanks for the review.

**Antanique013**- Two minutes huh? Well, that's not long at all. I hope this chapie was a longer read. Thanks for the review.

**iM DORKTASTiC**- It's true, different POVs can be great, but sometimes it's just annoying, depending on the story, the author and whose POV it is. Thanks for the review.

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja**- I just love that every one loves that I added in Mr. Crocker. He's very fun to write. I can just see him doing all those weird body shapes when he yells out "FAIRIES!" Thanks for the review.

**Lightanddarklove**- I have read both fic you recommended. They are great. A good xover is hard to find, for me any ways, but the good ones are great treasures, yes? Thanks for the review.

**Andrea**- Thanks for the review.

**lil' munkies**- Thanks for the review.

**Alana-StarSugarCat**- Nuts-o teacher. I like that. Thanks for the review.

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Thanks for the review.

**Summers Rage**- Glad cha liked the car fire bit. Thanks for the review.

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty**- You made me laugh again. Your penname is really cool by the way. Thanks for the review.

**Narugirl94**- I love the voices. Thanks for the review.

**Phantom5656**- Yah, the "Pick Me" is really fun, the best is when the person is really jumpy. Thanks for the review.

**fan-girls2.0- **Thanks for the offer and th review.

**DP fan**- Thanks for the review.

**soccergurl1990**- Nope, after this I still have one more coming. Thanks for the review.

**SecretSparkle**- Gah, I hate that! When you have to finish that one great fic, or type that one review when people are screaming at you to get off. Gah, very annoying. Any ways, thanks for the review.

**cheesebot12**- Yes, I wish I had Mr. Smith for chapter 9. Thanks for the review.

**Riotrockergurl**- Squeal, maybe. Thanks for the review.

**Anij**- Heh. -grins- Glad I could make you laugh for non-stop for 20 minutes. I hope the dog isn't scared too badly... Thanks for the review.


	17. Escape

15 Things To Do At Wal-Mart

By

VampireApple

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents or Wal-Mart.

Chapter Seventeen: Escape

Quote of the Chapie: "Your first husband also disappeared"-Wadsworth

"But that was his job, he was an illusionist."- Mrs. White

"But he never reappeared!"-Wadsworth

"He wasn't a very good illusionist."- Mrs. White (Clue)

~*~

Sam was the one who was closest to the meeting point, therefore she got there first. The eating area was swamped with Men in White. She ducked behind a bunch of shopping carts. The men were stopping shoppers who were coming or going, ingratiating them and shooting anything that moved.

"This is Goth One. We have a slight problem. Meet me back in the candy isle."

"Clueless One. I'll be right over there."

"Geek One on his way."

Sam slowly moved away from the carts. When she was sure she wouldn't be spotted she ran for the candy. Tucker made it there before her.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Tuck."

Before either one of them could speak again Danny came.

"What's the problem Sam?" He asked.

"The Men in White are crawling all over the food court," Sam replied.

"So we'll just go out the second exit." Tucker said.

The three friends agreed and went off. However, they encountered another problem at the second exit. Wal-Mart employees. There must have been a dozen of them crowed around the exit, looking at customers and demanding to know if they knew anything about the disruptive teens in then building.

The three friends ran to the shampoos isle to discuss their plan of action.

"Can we get out through the garden section? That's outside," Danny said.

"No, its outside but it don't have an exit. They don't want people stealing the plants," Sam replied.

"The way I see it, we have two options. The first is that Danny goes ghost and fazes us out of the building," Tucker said.

The three friends looked at each other. "Nah."

"That's what I thought. The second is this." Tucker motioned for Danny and Sam to lean in closer. Then he whispered his plan of action.

"Perfect," Danny said.

"I know just the right distraction," Sam said.

"I'll met you guys in the jewelry department in ten minutes then," Tucker said.

Ten minutes later the three met up again. Sam and Tucker each held a ball from the toy department that had paper taped to it.

"Alright, I've freed the animals. For the record, I feel dirty using them like this for our escape." Sam said.

"Ah, look at it this way Sam, you've given them freedom for tha short time," Danny said.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Aright, can we get moving now? One of my shows is on in half an hour," Tucker said impatiently.

Sam rolled her eyes and moved to the exit where the employees were. She through her ball at them, which had the message that she'd freed them animals on it. then she ran back to the boys while the employees ran to the animal department.

"Alright, Creepy Fairy Man is in the vegetable section," Danny said. Them moved over to find their escape man. He was looking through the carrots, muttering to himself.

Danny took the ball from Tucker, put some ecto-plasma on it and through it. It hit Creepy Fair Man right on the back.

"FAIRIES! Huh, what's this? 'If you're looking for FAIRIES! then go to the Men in white by the Food court. They have FAIRES!' FAIRES! Finally HAHAHAHAAH!" With that awful laugh Creepy Fairy Man ran over to the Men in White, still holding the ball.

The ecto-plasma on the ball caught the attention of the Men in White.

"We've got a live one!" one of them yelled.

"FAIRIES!" Creepy Fairy Man yelled right when the Men in White yelled "Ghost!" they all sort of crashed and dog piled on each other.

In the ensuing chaos three teens slipped out unnoticed.

"Ya know, there's something I don't get," Tucker said has he buckled up in Sam's Ferrari. "Why did you free the animals Sam? We really didn't need to employees out of the way, because the chaos the Men in White and Creepy Fairy Man caused would have been enough."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Because she's Sam."

"I promised the animals I'd free them, and I always keep my promises. Plus, it was just more chaos," Sam grinned evilly.

The three friends laugh off into the afternoon sun.

~*~

**Kitty:** "The next chapie should be up before the New Year gets here, and if it's not, feel free to flame me." I said that December 21st, 2006. Since then I've published 28 fics, so I really have no excuse for not completing this one. Over the past three years I've had reviews begging me to finish, and every time I started I got a big "Uhmep' feeling. Then I decided to go through and edit all my fanfics, and when I got to this one I was dreading. Then I feel on love all over again. I finished editing and writing and posting this chapter within 24 hours.

Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed this fic. By a lot of standards this was my fist successful fic, and continues to be one if a lot of ways. Thank you everyone.

I also have a poll on my bio about how long you've been on the site, to please check it out!


End file.
